


Unto you

by Greenspoons



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenspoons/pseuds/Greenspoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy assumes the codename of his mentor and wonders if it's better to have not loved at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unto you

He recalls a time when he believed all spies were invincible. In the time that it took for Valentine to pull the gun on Harry and the sound of gunshot that followed soon after, Eggsy actually thought that his mentor would make it out alive. Because how could he fucking not? 

It was only moments before that Harry Hart slaughtered a congregation so it stood to reason that it was a simple matter of him killing the fucker right where he stood. 

Except he didn't. 

Harry, whom Eggsy owed everything he had in Kingsman, was shot in the head right in front of his eyes. 

It was only when he was standing over a dying Valentine whom he'd speared with a bladed prosthetic leg that he'd felt a cruel satisfaction. He wanted it to be that kind of story where he would say some clichéd and cheesy shite as Valentine choked on his own blood but he resisted. Because he knows that if this movie was Harry's, the older man wouldn't have done it. So he simply flashed his teeth and made plain the hate he had for him. In the end though, the fucking piece of shite still had the last word. 

Now, standing over Harry's grave, there is too much he wants to say, but he settles for simply thanking the man who was six- feet- under and places the medal on the marble slab.

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon the short start. The next chapter will be much longer. Bear with me :)
> 
> I needed to let off some steam after coming out from the cinema shipping Hartwin so badly. Duh


End file.
